


The Snipers Sheila

by ShiroKnight4



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroKnight4/pseuds/ShiroKnight4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sniper saves Snout from being killed they begin to hang out more and more and become close friends, only to start feeling more then friends (suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is a SniperxOC story. My OC's name is Elinore Rogers but she prefers 'Snout' its a mix of her station as a sniper and a scout. I'll have a link to deviantart later so you all know what she looks like. But for now she has brown almost blonde shoulder length hair with light brown almost gold eyes. Her bangs cover her right eye and she wears the same shirt as scout but with the vest that sniper wears and the same pants as sniper with scouts runner shoes. She has the same weapons as sniper but she has a bat like scout. Hopefully that's a good description for right now

It was a hot summer day, the battle grounds burning from the suns blazing rays. The sound of gun fire and yells echoed into the sky. Snout, the only and youngest girl of the RED team hurriedly made her way across the field with the BLU teams intelligence. Before she could even get a few yards from the other teams base, a BLU Heavy shot not only the briefcase from her hands but shot her in the leg and destroyed her secondary weapon. Snout grabbed the case and stared the BLU Heavy as he approached her. As the barrel of his mini gun began to rotate, her eyes fell shut ready for her death. The sound of a gun shot rang into her ears. She opened her eyes only to see that a bullet had pierced through the BLU Heavys skull. She turned and her eyes caught sight of her teammate Sniper ontop of his perch reloading his gun. She smirked and got up and began limping as fast as she could to the RED base. She got to the base and set the briefcase down and dropped to her knees. Her leg losing a lot of blood. After hearing that their team won and after all the cheering, Scout helped Snout to the Medic so he could patch up her leg.

That night, the RED team had a little celebration for their win. Everyone drinking and laughing. Snout sat near the window ledge and smiled, everyone was having a great time. But something was missing. Someone was missing. Snout looked out the small window and saw the small camper parked out front. The small light glowing from it. Without any hesitation she moved past everyone to the door. After making her way outside she made her way to the old camper. She knocked softly on the door and waited. The door creaked open to reveal the tall man Sniper. Snout smirked "hey there Mundy!" She taunted. He frowned at the name and taunted back. " 'ello Elinore." Snout cringed at the saying of her name. "Well played Snipes. So why aren't you at our celebration?" She asked crossing her arms. Sniper looked up at where the music and laughter was being heard from and sighed "ah don' like a lot of people. Plus ah was havin' a movie night." Snout perked up at the words 'movie night'. "May I join you?" She asked in a hopeful voice. Sniper gave her a odd look and rubbed his neck. "Ah guess." Snout made a noise of happiness and waddled her way into the camper. Sniper sighed and shut the door. Snout was right about to sit down, but stopped. "What were you watchin' anyway?" Sniper grabbed the remote and pressed play on the movie. "It's 'Nightmare on Elm Street'." Snout looked at the screen "I love that movie!" She said and fell silent.

After hours of watching movies, Snout yawned, her eyes growing heavy. "I think it's time I get going." She said as she got up and walked to the door. Sniper got up and walked with her outside. Snout turned and smiled. "Thanks for the movie night. It was nice to catch up on the scary stuff." Sniper smiled " 'm glad yah decided t'visit. T'was nice to have company." Snout was about to say her goodbye when she blurted out "thank you." Sniper stopped and stared. "For on the battlefield. Thanks for saving me from that Heavy." Sniper smiled "s' not a problem-" Before he could finish his sentence he felt lips kiss his cheek. Sniper was about to speak but Snout was already waddling away into the base. Sniper stood there for a minute in shock. Maybe it was how she said 'thanks' Sniper thought as he went back into the camper.

Snout ran into her room. Her heart fluttering. "Why did I do that!" She exclaimed. Snout's mind was racing. 'Hopefully Sniper doesn't think I'm a freak for doing that' she thought. After an hour of thinking she drifted off to sleep. Hopefully tomorrow isn't awkward.


	2. Battle Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams take time off from fighting and leave Snout and Sniper to take a adventure and end it with a movie (I suck at this)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter. Hopefully its good

Today was different then most, it was one of the days where the BLU team didn't attack the base. Everything was calm for once. As always everyone was relaxing, drinking and doing their normal tasks.

Snout was running around the base, she burst through the door to her room and hopped onto her window ledge. Spy had just given her his old grappling gun from when he was younger. Snout grinned and aimed the gun. With a small kick the grappling hook shot out and wrapped around a pole on top of the base. Before she could even grip onto the gun, it started to pull her up and out of her window to the roof. She landed on the roof with a 'thud' and sat up. "Man that was fun!" She yelled and retracted the grappling hook. When it was fully retracted, she shot the hook around the railing on the roof. She hopped down from the room with the help of the gun, only to have it retract back when she hit the ground. She began to giggle in excitement at her new gun. "Wha' are yah gigglin' bout over there?" A voice called to her. She jumped in surprise and turned, only to see Sniper leaning on a wall. Snout smiled and held up the grappling gun, "Spy gave me this! It's so fun to use!" Snout said in her usual hyper voice. Sniper did a small laugh under his breathe and walked to his camper. "Yah have fun then." He said as he got in the drivers seat. Before he could even start the engine, Snout was at the passenger window. "Where you going?" Sniper looked at her "goin' ta town f'some supplies." Snout perked up. "May I go with?" She asked sounding more hopeful then ever. Sniper looked at the steering wheel for a second then sighed "ah guess." Snout yipped and climbed into the passengers seat.

It was a boring ride. Sniper had no taste in music in Snouts opinion. Snout would try and start a conversation but it would get awkward and she would just shut up. Snout soon began to remember what she had done last night. She kept wondering why she did it. Before she got completely lost in her thoughts, Sniper flicked her ear. "C'mon. We're 'ere." Snout hopped out of the seat and stretched. Sniper walked to Snout. "Don' ask fo' nothin'." He said like he was talkin to a child. Snout huffed, "I'm not a child!" Sniper smirked and started walking. "Not wha' ah see." Snout stared at Sniper. "Stop being sassy!" She said as she followed him.

After Sniper got what he needed they were driving back to the base. Snout sat in the passengers seat with a small coloring book. While at the mini-mart Snout had begged Sniper to get her the 'Lion King' coloring book and some crayons. Sniper finally got irritated and gave in. And now there she was scribbling away in the book with a bright blue crayon. Snout was so childish at times. Sniper smiled, even though she was a blood crazed murderer, Snout was still very innocent he thought. Snout caught sight of his smile and set down her crayons. "What's wrong with you Snipes?" Sniper glanced over at her and looked bac at the road. "Nothin'. Jus' somethin' funny ah thou' of." Snout gave him a look then shrugged and went back to her coloring book. 

It took a half an hour to get back to base. By the time they got there, Snout had already finished a quarter of the book. Sniper parked the camper outside the base and turned off the engine. Snout jumped out of the car. "Thanks for the adventure Snipes! Also thanks for the coloring book!" Sniper got out and walked to her. "Y'welcome." Sniper tipped his hat. Snout smiled and before she could stop herself, she kissed his cheek again. Sniper flinched at the contact. Snout pulled back quickly and blushed. She pulled her hat over her face. "I'm so sorry! I just- it's a bad habit!" Sniper held up his hand, "it's alrigh'. Ah don' mind. It's jus' your way of 'aying thanks." Snout sighed in relief. 'At least he doesn't see me as a weirdo' she thought. Snout pushed her hat back in place. "Well I'm gonna go put this in my room." Snout said as she used the grappling gun to get to her room faster. The gun retracted and pulled her to her window, she rolled into her room. "I need to work on my landing." She said and looked down to where Sniper was standing. He had his hand on his cheek. Snout stared and sighed as she sat sown on her bed. 'Stupid habit' she thought.

That night Snout thought she would visit Sniper. She had the weirdest feeling in her chest. She just couldn't concentrate. So she grabbed her grappling gun and snapped the hook to window ledge and lowered herself to the ground. The hook retracted back into the gun and she walked to the camper. She softly knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Sniper poked his head out. "Oh 'ey Snout." He greeted and stepped out of the camper. Snout smiled and felt all the weirdness in her chest disappear and she could finally think. "Wha' yah 'ere for?" Sniper asked. Snout stopped. Why was she here she thought. She felt speechless for the first time. "I just.... Wanted to see what you were up to?" She said as she rocked on her feet. Sniper raised a brow. "Ah wa' just gettin' ready ta watch a movie." Snout nodded, "cool. Mind if I join?" Sniper scratched his chin. "Why not." He said and walked in, Snout followed at his heels and closed the door. They soon found themselves watching a gore movie. Snout was so fond of the blood and guts that were being spilled in the movie, that she didn't even notice Sniper watching her. Sniper just couldn't figure her out. She was so strange. He was awoken from his thoughts when Snout laughed. He turned and looked at the screen and saw one of the victims had just got their head blown off by a shotgun. Snout turned to him, "did u see that!?" She said and laughed. Sniper smiled, she was so easily entertained. Anything made her laugh.

By the end of the 6th movie they had watched, Snout was drifting off to sleep. Her head leaned on Snipers shoulder and he stared. Slowly he shook her awake. Snout looked at him with a groggy expression. Sniper helped her up, "c'mon Snout. Time for yah ta get ta yah room." Snout yawned and they walked outside. Sniper tipped his hat. "G'night." Snout smiled softly and kissed Snipers cheek. "Night Snipes." She said as she used her grappling gun to make her way up to her window. Sniper shook his head as he watched her disappear. He slowly walked to the camper. Tomorrow was probably going to be another adventure with her he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! No hate! Tips and helpful notes r nice though!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it. No hate though! I do appreciate it though if you give me tips or ideas


End file.
